Tsuna fish and Basil Sandwich
by UchihaGirl58
Summary: Mukuro can't sleep and gets a midnight snack, do I really need to say anything else? Rated T because the kiddies don't need to be thinkin' 'bout Mukuro's dream!


I just couldn't resist, I had to do something with Tsuna Fish and then I thought about Basil, because he's such a cutie, and it struck me. Blame math. Don't blame me if it sucks royaly, I didn't actually plan it with Mukuro originally, though I don't know why he fits perfectly. Originally I had Iemitsu getting up in the middle of the night and Nana had made him the sandwich with a little note, that worked out fine but I thought it would be creepy for Tsuna's dad to think of the things that Mukuro is thinking. Mukuro's dream I left up to the reader, if anyone actually wants to write him one go for it, but I thought the reader's imagination could come up with the most favorable scenario. I also made Chikusa a video game addict just 'cause I think he would be in reality, and the only reason I put him and Ken in there is so I would get the chance to use Kaki-pi, I just love it when Ken calls Chikusa that! I think that's everything and if you read all of this then wow I thank you!

* * *

Mukuro was having trouble sleeping, with Ken snoring like a lion in one room, Chrome having bad dreams in another and Chikusa's various games and such making noise he wasn't suprised. He climbed from his bed and walked into the hall it was dark and but still noisy, maybe the couch would be alright for tonight. Suddenly his stomach began to growl, Mukuro sighed, or maybe he wouldn't sleep at all. He walked into the kitchen and poked around until he found some tuna that Chrome had probably made, she had gotten into cooking for some reason. After spreading it onto some bread he took a bite, it was especially good and he devoured two other sandwiches before deciding by now it should be alright to return to bed. Mukuro climbed back under the warmth of the covers and fell quickly into a peacful sleep, until he began to dream.

Mukuro nearly jumped out of his skin, he sat upright in bed and found the sheets drenched in sweat and his comforter was in the floor. His heart was racing and his hair was glued to his head, his breath came in gasps. Mukuro shook his head trying to rid himself of the dream he had been having, not that it wasn't pleasant to see- no he shouldn't be thinking that. He sighed trying to get control of himself, it really hadn't been a bad dream. He smiled and began to laugh, so he wouldn't deny it for now, but later he would never think of it again. He climbed out of bed and streched still smiling about the unusual but pleasant dream he had been having. After taking a quick shower Mukuro sat on the living room couch watching Ken get his ass kicked at Chikusa's new video game.

"Damn you Kaki-pi!" Ken shouted when Chikusa easily beat him for the fourth time in a row.

"Why don't you just give up, it's a waste of my skill to be playing you." Chikusa sighed pushing up his glasses, a habit he probably hadn't realized to this day.

"Like hell." Ken hissed and grabbed his eighth piece of gum shoving it to join to wad already clogging his mouth. Mukuro couldn't help but smile, he really did find those two so amusing, Chrome came in holding a tray of crackers and dip. She set the tray down and curled up on the couch next to Mukuro, he thought for a moment and decided it would be okay.

"Chrome," He asked trying to sound casual, "What was in that tuna fish that you made?" Chrome thought for a moment probably suprised that he asked.

"Hm well, the only thing different from normal tuna was a little basil." Chrome said innocently. Mukuro frowned, tuna and basil, that wasn't that unusual he supposed. He sat for a while until it struck him like a truck going at the speed of sound. Mukuro stood and walked quickly but subtley away trying to hold back the laugh that was welling up. Finally he was far enough away and he started rocking with laughter falling onto the ground for a moment in a very undignified position. He had eaten tuna and basil, tuna fish and basil. He couldn't quit laughing, Tsuna fish and Basil, he had the feeling this would be a good week.

* * *

Just one last note, I don't know if there is anything such as tuna and basil and I don't know how it would taste, if anyone wants to try it and tell me go for it! The author cannot be responsible for any harm from trying a tuna and basil sandwich. BTW I don't like tuna, but Tsuna's wonderful! So is Basil, so cute, he's adorable!


End file.
